Wings of Butterfly
by Sules
Summary: Oneshot written while noticing new necklace with butterfly pendant on Jules neck. Spoilers S5x08 "We take care of our own". JAM.


**Disclaimer : **I own nothing…

**Spoilers: **Season 5 episode 8 _"We take care of our own."_

**Author's note : **The idea of this oneshot popped out when I've noticed that on Jules neck appeared new necklace. She hadn't got it on when she came to coffee shop **but **she was wearing it while she and Sam came to SRU HQ.

So, short oneshot was written by me

Not beta-d.

N'joy,

Sules

* * *

**..:: Wings of Butterfly ::..**

* * *

_Slow your breath. Count It down._ Sam tried to calm himself down but sniper breathing didn't help him this time. This issue was much more bigger. His favorite coffee didn't taste like usual , croissant that he ordered for breakfast was lying untouched on white plate in front of him. He was tapping nervously his thumb on the edge of cup. Time was running so slowly, he could swear that it froze. Suddenly, he heard the ring by entrance door announcing that someone came into the coffee shop. Sam immediately stoop up from his chair seeing that it was Jules.

"So?" he simply asked with a dash of hope in his voice. Half smiled Jules nodded . Sam sighed with relief and embraced her.

With concern in his voice he said, "Here here here , have a seat , have a seat.."

„I can sit" Jules protested .

"Do you want me to get you a tea? Like a herbal tea or something?" Sam offered but Jules replied straightaway:

"I don't need a herbal tea. I can sit." She sat on a chair and declared in a tone prohibiting any objections "And you're not allowed to do that. Treat me like I need bubble wrap or something."

Looking into Sam's blue eyes she stated " I'm the same ok. I don't want you to change on me. Everything is the same."

"Is the doctor sure that there is…" he asked while Jules confirmed :

"Yeah, she's sure." She sighed nodding "I can't believe. I mean, like, what are the chances? It's like point zero-zero one percent."

"You've always been exceptional" Sam said with his cocky smile making Jules to chuckle. After second she sighed and said sadly:

"I don't want to let the team down."

"Don't worry about the team ok?" Sam said holding comforting hand on her shoulder "this is bigger. How do you feel?"

"I feel really scared." Jules confessed.

"What else?"

"I can't believe…"

"Believe what?" he asked and she smiled widely saying :"I can't believe how much I want this baby."

Sam clung his lips to hers.

"Me too." He said smiling

"Yeah?" Jules asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yeah." Sam replied ensuring her "yeah"

Jules felt how huge luggage of uncertainty fell off her shoulder. She wrapped Sam's neck with her hands and kissed him with love. Yes, that was the man that deserved to be loved by all her heart. She smiled with relief and love.

Jules rested head on her hand and beamed. She hadn't expect it, but she was truly happy that together with Sam they would be family. She closed her eyes and she saw her big picture.

"Sweetheart?" Sam's voice woke her up from a moment of dreaming.

"Yhyym..?" she murmured softly glancing at him with tenderness.

"I got something for you…" he took out from pocket small box packet in red paper and grinned "for both of you."

Jules took small parcel from his hand and gently unwrapped the paper. When she opened box, she saw necklace with butterfly pendant. She held her breath staring at it. Words just stuck in her throat.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked with concern in his voice "If you don't fancy it I can exchange it or …"

"Sam it's beautiful…" she glanced at him with eyes shining from tears "I really love it."

Sam grinned proud that his present made Jules pleasant surprise : "It's white gold. I thought it will fit to your other necklace."

Jules took out from box necklace and put it on.

"I really love it. When did you found a time to buy it?"

"Well Sweetheart, I'm exceptional too." Sam chuckled and smiled : "When you forbid me in the morning to accompany you at doctor's visit I couldn't just sit and wait in coffee shop. You can't even imagine how stressful for me was waiting for you to get out from bathroom this morning while you was making pregnancy test. So when you went to doctor I strolled around and saw this necklace in storefront in jeweler. It fit me so perfectly to this occasion so I thought I have to give it to you. To you and to our little miracle. As a commemoration of this precious moment."

"And what will you do If the doctor would said that I'm not pregnant?" Jules asked raising her eyebrow.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and confessed " I would give it to you anyway. For good luck and as a talisman."

"Samuel Braddock, you are one of the kind." She kissed him and smiled "what I would do without you."

Sam licked his lip and said : "I dunno know. Probably you would be redecorating your home all over. Speaking of which I gotta prime drywall in baby's room. And…"

"Easy Sam , easy " Jules smirked playing with butterfly pendant "we got plenty of time to do that."

She glanced at her watch and jump off the chair "Come on daddy to be. Our shift starts soon. "

Sam took a sip of coffee and wrapped his arm around Jules. He felt like he had won on lottery. All he needed went by his side. Sam was sure that the wings of butterfly would led them to perfect future.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed it.

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

Cheers,

Sules


End file.
